The present invention relates to a device for connecting sheathed lines for telephones and data communications.
In the field of telephones or other fields of signal transmission, electrical lines which provide protection from disturbing external electrical fields by means of very conductive metallic sheaths are indispensable. However, a problem occurs in the installation of such electrical lines in the connection system, such as printed circuit boards, etc., especially with regard to optimum grounding of the sheath for high frequency near the line connection, for which the cable sheath is first laid bare by removing the cable covering and then the cable sheath is enveloped by friction springs, etc. Strain is then relieved, which is indispensable in this connection, with cable binders located in a row at a point on the cable axis in relation to the sheath contact.
Aside from the relatively great depth required for this method, a clamp contact for the cable sheath is unsafe. In addition, the cable must be stripped in stages, which often damages the cable sheath. Furthermore, this type of cable end often frays.